The present application relates to lift cranes, and particularly to mobile lift cranes having attachments to increase the lift capacity of the crane.
Enhancing the lift capacities of mobile lift cranes has been the subject of many improvements in the art of lift cranes over the years. Even with these improvements, there is still a need for further improvements, especially where the particular load to be lifted is very heavy, and other constraints associated with the load come into play, such as the need for the crane to be able to move over the ground while lifting the load.